tohru the zodaic
by Maka Alburn12223
Summary: tohru was a normal girl that was until akito put something over her to make her a cheetha will a true love kiss save her? -ONE SHOT-
1. Chapter 1

Tohru a zodiac!

It was a normal day for the Sohmas Shigure was writing a novel, Yuki and Kyo were fighting again for no reason; Tohru was bleeding from the table thrown from Kyo she just sat there crying with blood coming down her face when they stopped both boys came running down to her Kyo came to touch her but she just smacked Kyo's hand away Kyo was taken back but then he saw the table he just got up and ran to the roof, Yuki just said" I'm really sorry for the fight here's a something to cover it….." she nodded and got it and said" thank you yuki, really for letting me stay in this wonderful house, meeting you and the rest and for knowing you secret, thank you for everything, really…." Then she left… she went to her room but then she saw akito who said" you are going to pay for what you did!" then he put something over her then she ran out she bumped into yuki on the way making him go Into a rat and well tohru turned to, yuki was taken back he said" uhhhhhh you are a cheetah" then she screamed Shigure and Kyo came running down to a rat and a…cheetah they both said" tohru?!" she nodded and said" I know…" then in a **POOF **yuki and tohru were human but the bad thing was the three boys has a greedy smile on their faces well yuki didn't he just chuckled and this and said" don't worry about them I'll stay near you so no boy will hug you…" she said" uhhh that great but I need my outfit or something to **COVER **me please yuki?" he nodded and got some of his outfits when he came back she gave them to her then she put them on after that she glared at the other two and said" it is not nice to look at a girl when she is naked!" they blushed and said" w-we know..." then they had to go to school yuki stayed near her but he had to go away from her he saw something where they were when he saw done he heard some boys saying" wow dude look at that girl over that hey isn't that tohru?" the other one said" yea and she is hot…" yuki had his mouse ears up and said" whaaaaa!" While they were still talking he went up and said to the boys" HEY STOP IT SHE MINE AND DON'T SAY THOSE STUFF ABOUT HER!" Then they ran after that he said" please don't just stand there like that try and watch out when you by yourself, please…" she and said" right!" yuki chuckled and said" no you can space out as much when your with me!" she spaced out and said" right…." Yuki then said" hey and I didn't mean anything funny when I said that!" she looked and said" I- what do you mean?" yuki said" nothing!" But then a boy hugged her and she went **POOF **yuki then grabbed her outfit and her and ran off to home and said" are you ok?!" she nodded then **POOF **she was human yuki coved his eyes while she got dressed she said" how do you deal with is?" yuki smirked and said" I dream of this…" then he kissed her!


	2. Chapter 2

Tohru a zodiac!

It was a normal day for the Sohmas Shigure was writing a novel, Yuki and Kyo were fighting again for no reason; Tohru was bleeding from the table thrown from Kyo she just sat there crying with blood coming down her face when they stopped both boys came running down to her Kyo came to touch her but she just smacked Kyo's hand away Kyo was taken back but then he saw the table he just got up and ran to the roof, Yuki just said" I'm really sorry for the fight here's a something to cover it….." she nodded and got it and said" thank you yuki, really for letting me stay in this wonderful house, meeting you and the rest and for knowing you secret, thank you for everything, really…." Then she left… she went to her room but then she saw akito who said" you are going to pay for what you did!" then he put something over her then she ran out she bumped into yuki on the way making him go Into a rat and well tohru turned to, yuki was taken back he said" uhhhhhh you are a cheetah" then she screamed Shigure and Kyo came running down to a rat and a…cheetah they both said" tohru?!" she nodded and said" I know…" then in a **POOF **yuki and tohru were human but the bad thing was the three boys has a greedy smile on their faces well yuki didn't he just chuckled and this and said" don't worry about them I'll stay near you so no boy will hug you…" she said" uhhh that great but I need my outfit or something to **COVER **me please yuki?" he nodded and got some of his outfits when he came back she gave them to her then she put them on after that she glared at the other two and said" it is not nice to look at a girl when she is naked!" they blushed and said" w-we know..." then they had to go to school yuki stayed near her but he had to go away from her he saw something where they were when he saw done he heard some boys saying" wow dude look at that girl over that hey isn't that tohru?" the other one said" yea and she is hot…" yuki had his mouse ears up and said" whaaaaa!" While they were still talking he went up and said to the boys" HEY STOP IT SHE MINE AND DON'T SAY THOSE STUFF ABOUT HER!" Then they ran after that he said" please don't just stand there like that try and watch out when you by yourself, please…" she and said" right!" yuki chuckled and said" no you can space out as much when your with me!" she spaced out and said" right…." Yuki then said" hey and I didn't mean anything funny when I said that!" she looked and said" I- what do you mean?" yuki said" nothing!" But then a boy hugged her and she went **POOF **yuki then grabbed her outfit and her and ran off to home and said" are you ok?!" she nodded then **POOF **she was human yuki coved his eyes while she got dressed she said" how do you deal with is?" yuki smirked and said" I dream of this…" then he kissed her!


End file.
